Attempt to alter the microviscosity of malignant cells of several mouse tumors by altering membrane lipid composition. The immunogenicity of the altered tumor cells will be assessed by in vitro and in vivo methods. Any modifications of the study design must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.